


hold on tight

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, M/M, Short, can be read as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Yuki comes to his side.(Lead role. What heavy words.)





	hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurantium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantium/gifts).



> i haven't written in so long, oh my god. prompt is "would it be okay if i held your hand?"
> 
> disclaimer: haven't touched a3 since mantou fist. i dont know if there was any muku character development regarding his anxiety and such. thank you

Lead role. What heavy words, Muku hissed, the weight crushing his chest. Despite the amount of clothing he had on, it was  _ freezing _ . Could the diretor turn the air conditioner off backstage, just for a while? Look at his hand, it was shaking so much. Pathetic. His voice wouldn’t come out like that. No one would understand the play, he was going to drag his friends down, it was going to be an utter and complete failure, a flop so big Mankai would go into debt again, they were going to have to close down, everyone would lose their precious place, all because of his incompetence, how could he be so selfish and stupid--

“Muku?”

The boy was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice whoever was coming towards him. As he was unable to answer in his catatonic panic, the voice asked one more time.

“How are you doing?” It was no one but Yuki, coming into sight fully clad in his costume. “You’re white as a sheet, I should have thought so. Do you want some water?”

“I- I…” Water. That would be good. His voice cracked as soon as he tried to reply. Yuki is here to help you, he tried to remind himself. He is not going to laugh at you. He is not going to make fun of you.

Muku nodded, still not daring to look up. Yuki handed the bottle over to him, water almost spilling out when he tried to hold it. He clumsily brought it to his lips, taking utmost care to not let any drop fall on his clothes. Yuki observed, and as soon as Muku closed the bottle, he tried to not give him a heart attack.

“Would it be okay if I held your hand?”

Muku’s answer was sharp breathing, and then an almost mechanical gesture of moving his arm up. Yuki held his hand between his own, feeling the icy, sticky texture of Muku’s skin, the muscles under it going numb with the constant shaking.

“You were chosen as the lead for a reason. You have plenty experience at this point, and we’re all going to be there to support and help you. So is all of the audience, which has a lot of fans of yours. You’re the best prince we could have on stage tonight. I believe in you, and we all do, okay?”

Another nod.

“Now breathe in.”

Going through the notions of the breathing exercise Izumi taught them, he felt the warmth from Yuki’s hands spreading to his palm. He was right, Muku tried to condition his mind into positive thinking. It was only the first night, which meant there was an entire run available for growth. He could do it, he’s not alone.

“Do you want to check on Kumon together? Kazunari is making sure he won’t puke on his own clothes. Idiot overdosed himself on sweets after lunch.”

With a giggle, Muku agreed one more time. For now, he still was focused on slowing his heartbeat down, but some distraction before the curtain rose would help.

“Thank you, Yuki.”

They didn’t let go of each others’ hands, walking together towards the light.


End file.
